Piped by Piper
by Guro Maid
Summary: The story of Piper Wright, and her quest to become the Commonwealth’s biggest depraved nymphomaniac.
1. Piper’s First Time

Piper crouched down, 10mm pistol in hand as she walked through the doomed wasteland of the Commonwealth. Thunder clapped as she continued down the road, looking for a Red Rocket Truck Stop. A few days back, she had heard rumors of a raider gang, who had attacked a caravan. News spread fast in the Commonwealth, however, facts didn't. Piper believed this was her chance to break this story, no matter how dangerous it was. Her breasts were tucked underneath her red leather coat gently, as she as no lt woren a bra that day. Underneath her pants, she wore tight blue boy shorts, exposed to the weather through her brown pants. She has grown her hair out at Nat's request, and she kept it in a low ponytail, which she had hid in her press cap.

Piper placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it as the sky grew darker. Before she knew it, she could see it, the withering has station in all it's glory. Piper approached it cautiously, not wanting to make too much bits and making sure her gun was before her. Piper approached from the back, seeing no one as the storm stopped and night fell. She slithered past a cooking station, as well as a pile of tires before finally reaching the front of the store. She heard mumbling through a garage door and she decided to place her ear up against it. She heard the voices of multiple female raiders, before she heard the sound of the rising garage door. Like a Radstag in headlights, Piper stood in shock as three female raiders stood before her. She dropped her pistol on the ground and placed her hands on her heads as two masked raiders approached her, ordering her to do so. The one who remained wore a brown leather jacket, torn apart by the environment and scattered with blood. Her sleeves were rolled and it was cut to the length of her top, a grey sports bra. The collar was allingnet with a golden fur, one that looked like it was made from a dog's. Her pants were grey as well, messily patched. She had a remarkably pretty face, however, it bore a scarf down her left eye and was covered in dirt and grime. She had black markings on her face made in the shape of diamonds, two, one over each eye. Her hair was dyed a deep shade of aqua, and styled into a large ponytail high on the back of her head. The sides of her hair had been shaved, giving her a mullet. They were kept short, and stylized with lines.

"All you have to do is listen to me and no one gets hurt got it?" The girl said to Piper who simply nodded, scared by the two masked raiders in each side of her.

"Come forward."

Piper gathered up the courage to approach the wastelander, doing as she said.

"What's your name?"

"Piper. I'm from Diamond City, I run a newspaper there."

"My name is Rebelette, but you will address me as Queen. Is this understood?"

Piper hesitated

"Yes my queen..."

The girl approached her, getting right in her face, holding her head in her cheek.

"Don't be scared sweetie, I won't kill you if you listen."

This only scared her more.

"May I take off your hat? I want to see all the beautiful hair you have hidden up there."

"H-help yourself."

The girl slowly raised the brim of the hat sliding it off the back of her head. Piper's hair unraveled itself, her messy loose hairs falling before her silk ebony ponytail had the chance to slither down to her back.

"Oh my..." the raider gasped with a smile as she pulled away Piper's green scarf.

"You have such beautiful hair, and you probably have a beautiful body too. Please take off that coat of yours,"

Piper grew angry.

"Hey no, that's..." despite her protests, the two raiders behind her began to pull at her taking the coat off.

She cried for them to stop, but Rebelette placed her hand on her cheek and spoke to calm her down.

"I said you had to listen to me. Listen."

Piper remained silent as they removed her coat.

"Oh my, no bra, how dirty..."

Rebelette began to squeeze the reports breasts as Piper looked away, blushing in discomfort. Suddenly, as the queen continued, she heard the flick of a switchblade, the felt a cold metal brush inside against the area between her ass cheeks as they tore away.

"Hey!" She began to protest, however, she was cut off as Rebelette kissed her lips.

She broke away, "I'll get you new pants and underwear." She said before continuing with the kiss.

Her tongue slid deep into Piper's mouth as her pants were quickly destroyed and tossed aside, a long with her underwear. They continued to make out before the Queen broke away again.

"She's good, close the door and get out." She ordered as she undid her brown leather belt.

They obeyed her as she unzipped her pants, allowing them to fall on the ground as she revealed an unbelievably large penis. Piper recoiled in shock, however, Rebelette held her back and ordered her on her knees. Piper obliged her, against everything her mind told her. She grabbed at Piper's ponytail and forced her dick into the girl's mouth. Piper whined however, ultimately stopped as she began to choke on it.

"Yeah, I got this while we were investigating a vault," she began, as Piper was still forced to fit the cock down her throat, "Turns out, Vault Tec made Stimpacks that can regrow limbs, as well as other parts of your body. I slipped while we were in the vault, and stabbed myself with one meant for penises."

She set Piper free, letting her slide herself off and gasp quickly for air.

"I would've changed it back with one for vaginas, but fucking girls just felt so right!"

As she said that, she spat on Piper's face, the grabbed her pony tail and ordered her to turn over and lay on her back. She ordered Piper onto her knees, and then thrusted herself inside of her.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Piper shouted as the dick thrust itself into her, using her own saliva as it's lube to pound her pussy.

"Do you enjoy this?" The girl asked as she pounded away at Piper's precious vagina.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Pound me into oblivion with your gigantic fucking cock!"

"Oh my, you've turned into quite the slut haven't you?"

"Y-yes, your fucking dick, it's taken over my mind. All I want is fucking cock!"

Rebelette grinned as she pushed herself even further into Piper's pussy.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm orgasming from taking your big cock, like a slut!" Piper called out, causing Rebelette to slow down.

"No, no, keep going, I want to have the queen's babies! I want you to pound my womb and fill it with your cum!" Piper begged.

She obeyed her and pushed further into Piper's right pussy, moaning louder than even Piper was.

"Fuck! You're too tight, I'm gonna burst!" The raider cried as she pulled herself out, spilling her seed on the floor.

Piper turned to ask her why she hadn't impregnated her, but before she could Her face was covered in kisses, as her queen searched for Piper's mouth. They kissed for a while longer, before Piper ran out of breath and had to push her out.

"You're from Diamond City right, take me there, I haven't met a girl so tight out her, I need more!"

Piper smiled.

"Oh you want to come to Diamond City?" She said with a smug tone, "what are you willing to do for the opportunity? She finished.

"Anything! Anything you want!"

"Call me Ms.Piper."

"Yes, Ms.Piper, I promise I will!"

"And give me some of that cock Stimpack!"

"Yes right away!" She said as she got up and searched through a drawer. Pulling some out and returning, passing it to her before awaiting new orders.

Piper grabbed onto her slick ponytail, leaving it on her shoulder as she injected the Stimpack to herself.

"Go get me my new clothes!"

Rebelette left and returned quickly.

Piper headed over to a workbench and placed her press cap (which had been discarded on the ground) and began to try on her new set of clothes. First she put on her new pants, ultra-right leggings, in a dark shade of green. Despite clearly showing her cock, she didn't care and simply moved it away, to the side. Next she put on her crop top, it was the same color as the pants. It was held up by thin straps, and barley covered the girls breasts, her trench coat had been trimmed down to the same length as her top. She put it on, as well as her press hat and turned around.

She was absolutely stunning, showing off her miriff, pretty face, and gorgeous black hair. The brunette giggled before asking one last thing of the raider.

"Kill your henchmen. I hate raiders, I wanna do right by people out here, letting them live would be sick."

Hastily, she ran out of the room, gunning down her comrades with Piper's pistol before returning, giving it to her. Piper smiled and pointed the gun to her head.

"No one gets away with raping me!" She shouted as mascara ran down her face as she sobbed.

Before she knew it, Piper blew the Queen's brains out. It felt so right, Piper had no choice but to unveil her penis. At first, she only stroked her erection, but eventually, she lifted up the head of her rapist, and widened the hole.

Piper fucked Rebelette in the forehead, pounding out the remaining brains and gore, slowly widening the makeshift hole she had fucked into existence. By the time she was done, her cock was covered in blood and guts. The semen was in the girl's skull, but Piper stroked it further, erect by seeing the bloodied corpse. She stroked her thick cock until it erupted once again, semen poring out, dripping onto the face of Rebelette. Swiftly, she retrieved her camera and notepad. She took a picture of the girl's face before slipping the notepad into the interior pocket of her jacket, and carrying the camera with her back to Diamond City. On the way out, she took a few more of the special Stimpacks, just in case she ever wanted to use them. The next day, the headline read "Rapist Raider Gets What she Deserved". For once, one of Piper's Papers went uncontested, and everyone in the city was happy with the new issue.


	2. Nora’s New Addiction

Piper rested on the couch as Nat bombarded her with ideas for the paper. Although it was early and Piper had just woken up, her adorable little sister had been thinking all night about new ideas for articles for the paper. As soon as Piper awoke, she had begun to fasten part of her long black hair into a messy bun, leaving the rest to flow down out of her way as she got ready. However, before she could even look in the mirror, Nat had run up and began to speak. Piper, of course thought it was cute and didn't mind so she listened to her sister's childish ramblings. Once she fixed her hair, she stumbled down stairs, preparing a cup of coffee before noticing she was only wearing her underwear. She wore light grey thong, her penis teathered to her balls with a hair tie, allowing her to effortlessly hide it between her legs. Once the coffee pot was full, she took it and placed it on the coffee table as well as two white ceramic cups. She poured her self one before taking it to the couch where she now rested as she sipped away at her coffee.

"and that's why the mayor is having an affair with his secretary!" Nat finished.

"That's an interesting theory. Maybe you should go investigate later?" Piper suggested as she giggled.

"Really?! All by myself!"

"Sure."

Nat raced up stairs to get her backpack as Piper smiled. She rose from her seat and began to make her way over to the lockers she kept right in front of the couch. On her way, she placed the cup of coffee down on the coffee table for later. She opened up the lockers to retrieve her more dressy clothing, as well as her glasses since she may need them. Nat rushed past her and out the door as she put her glasses on, then a bra. She tried on a pair of black heels and partially buttoned a white dress shirt before decideding to do her hair before getting dressed. She slowly unraveled her thick bun, carelessly tossing the hair elastic on the ground as her hair waved on its way down to her back. She gently began to brush her hair, before she heard the door swing open.

"Blue?!" She said analyzing the girl who had just stormed into her office.

She grabbed hold of a surgery mask she was wearing and tossed it aside before identifying herself. Nora wore her vault tec jumpsuit, which had becomes roughed and destroyed. Her light leather armor was falling to pieces as she slipped it off and took a seat on the couch, as she was prompted to do so by her friend. Blue wore her short black hair in a messy high ponytail, held by a hair the made of torn cloth. Her jumpsuit had been cut into a leotard. The zipper was zipped all the way down, exposing her black pubic hair.

"What happened to you?" Piper asked as she returned to the cabinet and placing her glasses on top of it, realizing she would likely spend the rest of her day "helping out" Nora.

She searched the ground for her hair elastic and began to put her unkempt hair into a messy bun as Nora began to speak.

"Raiders. I was out with Cait and we were looking for some company in Good Neighbor. We were down at the Third Rail when Magnolia agreed to come to our hotel room with us. On our way there we were stopped by two guys who asked if they could come too. At the time, we didn't think anything about." Nora began, her nipples becoming more and more visible as they hardened and stuck out through the vault suit. "We went back to our room, and got fucked pretty hard. These guys were pretty muscular and had gigantic cocks."

"I bet you couldn't resist that!" Piper said jokingly.

"You bet," Nora continued laughing "I was fucking begging for it, you should've seen how jealous the other girls were one both guys double teamed me."

"Sounds like a good time."

"It was, till we woke up. It turns out that they were working for some slut named Ack Ack, who payed them to drug us and bring us to her. When I woke up, my suit was torn up and I had a dick up my ass for 20 caps."

"Sounds rough."

"It was, but I'd do it again on my own terms. We got away a couple days ago and I started walking to you immediately."

Piper sat down on the couch next to her. Watching as Nora's nipples became even harder, roping through the worn out fabric of her jumpsuit.

"Why come to me?"

"Why do you think? All I heard about in that camp was how you had grown a huge cock and fucked that slut to death!" She said as he inched her face towards Piper's, "I want a piece of that meaty cock, whether you fuck me with that adorable nerdy bun on your head on this couch, or if we get dressed up and make Nat a niece in your bed, I don't care! I just want your cock!"

Piper's penis took over, she grabbed Nora's head and locked lips with her. They kissed as Piper pulled away Nora's messy ponytail. Her hair fell to her shoulders as her partner broke away and fell to the floor. Before she knew it, Piper was tearing her vault suit in two, unveiling her pussy and beginning to lick.

"Fuck!" Nora cried out, "keeping playing with your tongue, lick my clit, lick my clit!"

Piper continued to pleasure Nora, making her twitch a squirm on the couch. After some time Nora begged her to come back onto the couch and fuck her, not wanting to orgasm before being penetrated. Piper slipped her hands underneath the skin right vault suit and onto Nora's precious breasts before pounding her from behind. Both girls moaned and whined as the battle hardened wastelander took the reporter's thick cock.

"P-Piper!" Nora cried, "P-Piper! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! I-I can feel your pre-cum! Keep pounding me! Yes!"

Piper groaned and smiled, she knew she was about to burst. To prevent it, she pulled out and switched her position, giving herself a short break. Nora's legs crawled around her as she began to fuck her pussy while looking her in the eyes. Soon both girls kissed, as Piper fell, smashing Nora into the couch. They broke away and Piper continued to puns away at Nora's pussy

"B-Blue, fu-fuck Blue!" Piper began, pulling out her cock and spraying her seed over the other girl's chest, "I love you!"

Nora was pleased, but still disappointed.

"That was a reassurance." Piper said, "I wanna full you with my seed, but I also want you to join my caravan."

"Caravan?"

"Yes, we can talk about it later, but you need to come back here looking better than you do now and then I'll cream pie you."

Nora agreed as Piper pulled her hair down before putting it back up in a ponytail. Piper got dressed up in her usual outfit as she awaited Blue's return. Around 30 minutes later, a figure stepped in wearing a skin tight dress which didn't even cover the bottom of her panties. The girl's black gloves wrapped around Piper's face as she stared at the girl's deep red hair which had the sides shaved off and had been fitted into a loose ponytail.

"I can feel you bulge..." Nora moaned as she rubbed her hand against the cock, it stood tall and the tip had passed through the top of Piper's leggings.

"Tell me about that caravan Piper..." she continued to whine, now unsheathing the penis and stroking it.

"W-well I wa-was thinking about what you said about pro-prostitution."

"So you want to go around the wasteland earning caps through hookers?"

"Y-yes..."

Nora began to kiss Piper, her hat falling off along with her jacket as they sank onto the coffee table.

"As long as your cock is there, I'm in" Blue declared before returning to their kiss.

Eventually she broke away and hopped on top of Piper's crotch.

Piper whined as she inches her way down the dick,

"Fuck Blue! I'm gonna cum already!"

"Good, I'll just keep fucking you so we can make sure I get pregnant!" She said as she began to ride her cock.

Nat slowly entered the room, hiding herself as she stroked her cock. Out of curiosity, the young girl had taken some of her big sister's Stimpacks, and had grown a dick. She stroked it furiously as she watched Piper pull on Nora's ponytail as she fucked her in the asshole. Before she knew it, Nora's ponytail was gone altogether, her hair flying around as she cried and moaned. The hair elastic went flying, landing close to Nat's hiding spot, but just out of reach. She couldn't help but grab at it as she stroked away.

"Fu-fuck! Piper your sis-sister!"

She recoiled, still jerking her cock despite being noticed.

"I-I don't care fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

Nat turned to watch, fastening her short hair into a small ponytail as she watched her sister impregnate the vault dweller.


	3. Working at the Third Rail

Piper and Nora cautiously made there way through Goodneighbor, fearing they didn't catch the wrong kind of attention. The duo had become even more attractive over the past two months. Since Nora had agreed to give up her quest to find her son, she had become a full time prostitute. Her and Piper of corse still had time for adventuring, and had in fact found an old tanning salon, which still was functioning just fine. Nora had already began to take a different approach to her style, dying her hair blonde and throwing away the vault suit and replacing it with a short red dress and leather jacket. She found the tan complimented her new look, and after a few weeks was a beautiful bronze. Even Piper couldn't resist the machine, using it occasionally, however not enough to make her use obvious. The girls were searching for the Third Rail, a club where they were hoping they could maybe find some matches for Nora, or easy money. Piper wore her hair in a braid, in her outfit a white collared shirt and tight black dress pants to properly show her new status as a business woman. She watched Nora's short pigtails dance as they walked in search of the elusive club. Eventually, they entered through the large metal door and made it past security, walking down the stairs as the sound of applause became louder and louder.

"There she is Blue!" Piper cried, "Magnolia!"

The girls had been hoping to secure a hook up with the famous singer, as she was known to be willing to shell out large amounts of caps for even the quickest of nights. As she walked away from the stage and walked over to the bar, Nora and Piper quickly followed her.

"Oh my what are two dolls like you doing in a joint like this?" Magnolia questioned as the two approached her.

"My friend here is looking for some employment, maybe you wouldn't mind employing her?" Piper answered.

Magnolia let out a laugh before saying, "I see what you cats are looking for, if you want some money before I finish singing, check out the room over there, I used to strip before this whole singing thing. If you talk to Charlie he wouldn't have a problem with your friend working there for a bit. It's easy money."

Piper thanked her as Nora made her way to Charlie, quickly working out a deal with him and being handed a bag and told where to change. The girls slipped back up the stairs, entering the bathroom. Nora entered a stall and Piper patiently waited for her to exit. Once she exited , Piper was blown away. Nora wore a fishnet top which covered her from her breasts to her vagina, however thinly veiled the, through a leather pattern which ran across the entire costume. Her hair was worn down, flowing to the sides of her shoulders which was draped in her black leather jacket. The two began there journey back to the bar, this time being led away to the VIP room by a Neighborhood watchmen.

"Don't worry about them gettin' too touchy, they always pay once they're done." He assured Nora as they walked down a hallway.

Once Nora made it to the small room, she was shocked to see the couches were filled as well as the chairs. Nora walked up to the pole in the center of the room as Piper took her seat to watch. As the lights shut off and the spotlight turned on, Piper danced her way around the pole. She began slowly, simply circling it and twerking here and there to show off her ass. She then held tightly onto the pole as she pressed her ass to it, grinding herself against it as she moaned. They threw money at her before she stopped and began to actually ride the pole, her golden legs dancing in the dim lights as the music played and she was showered in money. It wasn't long before she slid off her leather jacket and shifted her tight costume away from her nipples, exposing her breasts to much applause. Money continued to fly around her, before she got on her knees and began to show her pussy. Before she knew it, she felt a hand grab her neck. She turned her eyes up to see a man removing his cock from his pants and forcing it into her mouth. She didn't resist as she gargled his cock inside her throat while he throat fucked her senselessly. From, the training she had with Piper's dick, his cock was easily to blow and she sloppily sucked him off till he was satisfied, removing him self towards her mouth as semen poured down on her face. She tried to lick the tip, however she could feel herself being pulled onto her back as the thin net broke away from her outfit as she was forced onto her back, hands idled all over her body as she was surrounded by cash. By the time someone began to suckle her nipple, she felt a thick cock forcing its way into her. The crowd molested her as the cock pounded away deep into her womb. She begged for more as the dick pounded away inside of her, letting out cries and moans before hands filled her mouth. She couldn't move and she didn't want it any other way, the hands forcing her down as well as those tearing apart her fishnet outfit prevented her from moving, allowing her to take the whole girth of the massive cock. Once he was done, he came and another man took his place. The cycle of Nora's pounding repeated for hours on end, before every man had a turn. They left unbelievable amounts of money as they left, Nora panting silently as she sat up, her hair parted at the side now, almost all of it swooped over from the intensity of the gang bang.

"Quite a show you girls have got here huh?" Magnolia joked as she entered the room.

"I'll say, that was all quite impressive, you've really sold me on the girl here, why don't we... go for a visit in my private suite."

Despite her nudity, Nora followed Piper and Magnolia over to the Hotel Rexford. As they entered Magnolia's room, Magnolia took a seat on a table, ordering Nora on her knees as she revealed her lack of underwear. Nora licked the signer and she moaned, letting out hints of her enjoyment from the girls tongue, Nora sensually ravaged Magnolia's pink cunt as Piper watched, stealthy stroking her cock. Magnolia suddenly ordered Nora shift herself to Piper, before falling on the ground as well. Piper's eyes shot open as she cried in excitement while Magnolia slowly enjoyed her entire length. She offered it to Nora, who graciously accepted, sucking it before pulling it out and sharing it with Magnolia. Piper only moaned more as the two girls youngest danced upon her crotch. Magnolia grasped the cock and bounced it up and down on Nora's toungue, bring Piper e,else pleasure as she whined for more.

"You want more baby?" Magnolia asked rhetorically, "Here's more."

The girls broke away, getting up on a couch and turning to the wall. Their toungues met and they kissed as Piper examined their assholes, putting herself full force into Magnolia. Nora kissed her almost the whole time, only breaking away to glare and listen to her begs and moans for more. Magnolia's precious vagina had lost all form by the time Piper was done with it, filling it with cum. Her and the gaping hole between her legs retreated to the bed as Nora was filled with the same cock that had fucked her almost every night for the past two months. Once Magnolia grew impatient, she called for Piper who graciously made her way to her. Piper lay herself on her back on top of the mattress at the center of the room. Magnolia mounted herself on Piper's cock and began to slide down it

"Oh, fuck..."

Piper grabbed her thighs and helped Magnolia ride her thick cock. Magnolia bounced up and down for what seemed like hours as Piper tried to resist the urge to cum. Magnolia whined as she felt her pussy widening from Piper's thick cook. Behind her, Nora fingered herself, moaning just as loudly.

"Fuck!" Magnolia cried, "I-I'm having an orgasm, fuck!"

Nora grabbed her head and kissed her as she sank down Piper's shaft. Piper couldn't resist filing Magnolia's hole with cum as her and Nora embraced. She barely protested as Piper whined, cuming deep inside her.


End file.
